Aventura entre dos mundos
by Chiharu45
Summary: El grupo de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru son transportados a otro mundo, en el trayecto el grupo se separa, Rin y Jaken se encuentran con Taka, Shippo con el equipo 7, que aventuras les espera a todos...
1. Chapter 1

**Tanto Naruto y Inuyasha pertenece Masahi y Rumiko, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.**

 **EN LA ERA SENGOKU**

Después de que kagome decidiera quedarse en la época feudal para siempre con su amado Hanyou la vida en la época feudal transcurría de una manera pacífica, después de vencer a Naraku no hubo otro ser que les causara tantos problemas.

-Kagome apresúrate o te vamos a dejar-Gritaba un hanyou mientras esperaba a su compañera

-Ya voy, ya voy-Gritaba una sacerdotisa de 21 años, la chica ahora era más hermosa de lo que fue cuando llego a la época feudal, su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura y terminaba en forma de rizos, su figura ahora era más pronunciada.

Tanto Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin y Shipo esperaban a Kagome para partir al palacio de un terrateniente que los había contratado por que en los alrededores del palacio rondaba un Yokai al parecer bastante peligroso, ya que desde entonces habían desaparecido algunas personas, por lo tanto ahora se dirigían allí, porque ciertamente desde hacía un tiempo que no salían.

-Me pregunto qué clase de yokai será el que tenemos que exterminar- decía Sango la exterminadora de monstruos.

-No lo sé Sanguito- Decía el monje Miroku mientras le acariciaba la parte de atrás a Sango.

Plaf….resonó en medio del bosque, mientras un monje se tocaba el rostro después de haber recibido semejante cachetada de parte de su esposa, a pesar de que ya estaban casados a la chica no le gustaba que el siguiera con sus mañas y mucho menos en público.

-Miroku nunca cambiaras

-Señorita Kagome es esta mano que se mueve por su cuenta

Y así nuestro grupo preferido se dirigía a su destino

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

Después de haber realizado una exitosa misión clase B el equipo 7 regresaba a paso lento, mientras los integrantes del grupo conversaban a excepción de Kakashi que como siempre leía su libro favorito.

-Bien voy ir con mi amor- dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras levantaba su brazo hacia arriba, ante esto tanto todos los demás le prestaron atención seria acaso que el rubio tenia novia es decir quien, y por qué no la conocían, Sakura estaba molesta por que no se lo había contado, Sai estaba que no se lo creía y Kakashi estaba a la expectativa.

-Allá voy por ti Ramen

Cuando escucharon eso todos los demás integrantes se cayeron de espaldas

-Naruto idiota-Dijo la pelirosa

-Sakura-chan porque me insultas

-Ya basta chicos será mejor que continuemos-Dijo el peliplateado

 **EPOCA FEUDAL**

-viento cortante- Grito Inuyasha mientras atacaba a un Yokai de forma humana les estaba causando demasiados problemas era más poderoso de lo que se imaginaron, Sango y Miroku estaban cansados, Kagome mantenía una barrera dentro de él estaban Shipo, Rin y Jaken. Sorpresivamente Sesshomaru se les había unido en la batalla.

-Ja eso es todo lo que pueden hacer me dan pena , son muy débiles- Ante esto Sesshomaru reacciono y desenvaino a Bakusaiga, al igual que Inuyasha se preparaba para realizar la meido zangetzuha, ambos se lanzaron contra aquel demonio pero este también respondió con uno de sus ataques, pero algo inesperado ocurrió al unirse ambos ataques una especie de luz azul se expandió y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban cayendo desde el cielo, pero tuvieron suerte y cayeron a un rio , claro a Excepción del Yokai perro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé Sango- respondió el hanyou

-Inuyasha, ¿qué fue lo que paso, y ese monstruo?- Pregunto Kagome

-no lo se

-Hump, es obvio que no pudo resistir el ataque, acaso no te diste cuenta estúpido-menciono el Yokai peliplateado, Inuyasha iba a responder cuando

\- Inuysha que paso con Shipo, Rin y Jaken- dijo un muy preocupado monje, fue entonces que todos los demás se dieron cuenta que faltaban algunos miembros de su grupo.

\- No es posible, debemos buscarlos-dijo la sacerdotisa

 **NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ**

El grupo de Sasuke ahora llamado Taka, estaba descansando, después de que el poseedor del sharingan había matado a su hermano, ahora buscaba venganza en contra de Konoha y lograría su objetivo a cualquier precio.

-Suigetsu muévete

-Que quieres cabeza de zanahoria

-ahhh-escucharon un grito, cuando vieron al cielo estaba cayendo una chica al parecer, Sasuke se movió por inercia y la atrapo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Suigetsu iba preguntar cuando de repente algo le cayó encima y fue a parar al suelo, iba a masacrar al malnacido, cuando vio al pequeño Yokai que le miraba de forma retadora.

-Kia- Grito Karin nunca había visto una criatura como esa, pero que era

-Un monstruo, debe ser un erro de la naturaleza- dijo un Suigetsu muy perplejo

-A quien le dices error de la naturaleza, humano despreciable-Dijo un muy molesto Jaken, como se atrevían los únicos errores eran ellos, ya verán.

-Karin tus invocaciones son horribles son iguales a ti-Se burló Suigetsi

-Como que mi invocación, ese sapo con ojos saltones no es mi invocación-No había terminado de decir eso cuando oyeron gritar.

-Báculo de dos cabezas-Una llamarada fue directo hacia los que discutían Suigetsu fue rápido y lo esquivo ero Karin tardó en reaccionar por ello las llamas le quemaron el cabello, ahora si ahí ardía Troya.

-Lo voy a matar-Se lanzó Karin pero fue detenida por Juugo y Suigetsu se carcajeaba, si seguía así iba morír pero de risa.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno, esta es una historia de Inuyasha y Naruto, espero que me haya quedado bien,perdonen mis faltas de ortografia y déjenme un Review por favor para continuar con la historia y también me animaría bastante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

-¡Tu!... Te matare, como te atreves a hacerle eso a mí cabello-Grito una Karin furiosa, mientras era detenida por Juugo.

-¡Mujer escandalosa, solo te di tu merecido!-Jaken estaba harto de los humanos, eran realmente exasperantes.

-Suigetsu, imbécil deja de reírte….yo…..voy a aplastar a ese sapo y también a ti.

Juugo por su parte miraba fijamente al ser que se encontraba discutiendo delante de ellos, ciertamente nunca había visto una criatura así, además de que su aura era diferente.

Lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, ese ser no tenía redes de Chakra, ni tampoco lo poseía, ya lo había comprobado con el sharingan. Enfoco la vista en la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, ella también emitía un aura extraña, se fijó mejor y pudo comprobar que se trataría de una chica entre los 14 o 15 años, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba puesto un kimono color blanco con detalles celestes.

CON NARUTO Y LOS DEMAS.

-Sakura-chan eso me dolió-lloriqueaba el rubio, los golpes de la pelirosa dolían mucho.

-Ya veo las mujeres se disgustan cuando sus expectativas son arruinadas-Dijo Sai, el pobre rubio estaba siendo regañado, por lo que él quiso romper ese ambiente de violencia.

-Fea- menciono, cuando lo oyeron todos voltearon hacia él, en tanto que Sakura volteo la mirada de manera tétrica y golpeo su puño en la palma de su mano.

-¡Sai!-Ante eso tanto Naruto y Kakashi se alejaron varios metros, mientras temblaban y se abrazaban. Ahora solo podían apiadarse del pobre pelinegro.

-¡Shannarro!...Sakura estaba a punto de golpearle cuando de repente algo le cayó encima

-Auch, que fue eso-Menciono Sakura, mientras que los demás se iban acercando.

-Es un niño, esta inconsciente-Menciono Kakashi, Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él y como buena ninja medico empezó a enfocar su chakra sobre la cabeza del niño.

-Uhm mi cabeza me duele-Cuando Shippo empezó a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada penetrante de cuatro personas.

Muy lejos de allí el grupo de Inuyasha estaba buscando desesperadamente a los miembros restantes del grupo, Sesshomaru se había alejado de ellos, probablemente estaría buscando a Rin por su cuenta.

-Espero que Shippo y Rin estén bien

-No te preocupes Kagome, ya encontraremos al enano y también a Rin

-Inuyasha- Kagome tenía unas pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos, en el tiempo que había pasado se había encariñado mucho con el pequeño kitzune, era como una madre para él, con Rin no era muy diferente ya que desde que el Yokai Perro dejo a la niña al cuidado de la anciana Kaede se habían encariñado y la veía como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

-Animo Kagome ya verás cómo los encontramos, sé que estas preocupada porque algo les pueda suceder pero recuerda que tanto Rin como Shippo han mejorado bastante.

-Sango

-Asi es señorita Kagome.

-Gracias a todos-Menciono Kagome y se secó las lagrimillas que había dejado escapar.

-¡Jajajajajajaj!-Suigetsu no paraba de reírse, es que era tan divertido ver a la pelirroja con una parte de su cabello hecho cenizas, además el pequeño ser no dejaba de insultarla. Y ella no podía hacer nada ya que estaba siendo detenida por Juugo.

-Karin basta-Se escuchó una voz

-Pero

-He dicho que basta-Menciono el moreno activando el Sharingan, la pelirroja solo bufo y obedeció a la orden de su líder, solo entonces Juugo la soltó.

Para Jaken esto no paso por desapercibido, como fue que sus ojos cambiaron de un momento a otro, por lo que se veía él era un humano de temer, pero nada comparado con el gran Sesshomaru-sama, para el pequeño Yokai su amo era mil veces mejor.

-Uhnm- se revolvió una pelinegra aun en los brazos de Sasuke, fue entonces cuando Karin se percató de ello y se sintió muy celosa.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?-Se escuchó una voz muy suave, la chica había empezado a abrir los ojos, entonces pudo ver unas perlas negras que al parecer la estaban analizando, esa mirada era muy penetrante y solo opto por voltear el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Jaken.

-Jaken-sama ¿qué paso y ese monstruo?

-¡Niña tonta eso no es importante, como te atreves a confundir al amo bonito con este humano!

-Espera un momento quienes son ustedes-Pregunto Suigetsu mientras que Sasuke bajaba ala pelinegra.

-No tengo por qué responderte

-Espera tú me caíste encima, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarnos quienes son ustedes, así que por tu bien responde la pregunta pequeño sapo-Suigetsu mostro sus dientes mientras formaba una sonrisa sarcástica y con la mano tomaba la empuñadura de su gran espada.

-Un insignificante humano no puede decirme que hacer, entendiste niño pez

-Jajajajaj-Se escuchó una risa proveniente de karin

-¡Ya basta!-Sasuke se estaba exasperando, abecés su grupo lo sacaba de quicio

-Jaken-sama no sea mal educado y salude-Se giró hacia los demás-Hola mi nombre es Rin, tengo 15 años y estoy muy contenta de conocerlos.

Ante ello todos se giraron hacia ella, Suigetsu analizo a la chica, realmente era hermosa, con ese toque de inocencia, además de una figura pronunciada.

-Hola preciosa mi nombre es Suigetsu y por lo que escuche ese sapo de allá se llama Jaken.

-Jaken-sama para ti-Dijo el Yokai

-Bien puedo saber de dónde provienen, ya que ustedes no poseen chakra-Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Sasuke, ya lo había visto, por lo visto Karin también lo descubrió-No puedo sentir su presencia.

 **CONTINUARA….**


End file.
